Deception
by IamAgLeek
Summary: She hooked up with his best friend. He left but he still misses her and she is suffering the consequences of her actions.


**Deception**

**Summary: She hooked up with his best friend. He left but he still misses her and she is suffering the consequences of her actions.**

**Pairing: Sandles and Snickers (Don't worry Sandle fans, I got you covered )**

**Rating: PG13**

**A/N: I am probably going to have the second chapter of Scars up by this weekend. Everybody cross those fingers please. Hope you like this ;)**

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

**New York City, 2008**

"Mr. Sanders, I'm sorry to say that we no longer require your services at this company" Mr. Smith declared.

Greg Sanders stood up angrily and leaned in close to his boss.

"Excuse me?"

"Your behavior has been out of control these past two months. I will not tolerate it anymore"

"Sir, please" Greg begged

"I'm sorry. That is my final decision. You need to have your office cleaned out by tomorrow afternoon and you can also pick up your final paycheck. Thank you for your services Mr. Sanders."

He left the office speechless. He was fired. He was just having no luck with any of the jobs he got. What was he going to do now?

How did his life become so out of control? Probably around the time he lost all of his friends and life in Vegas. He could go back, but too much was said and it was too late. He stopped outside the building and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. The stress he felt right now was killing him, and he need to wind down. He gazed around the city and sighed. New York was his home now. It has been for the last 2 years.

Has it really been 2 years since he left? He wondered if anyone missed him or cared about how he was doing. Maybe they were glad that he was gone, now they could finally be together. That's what they wanted all along.

His heart was aching just thinking about them and what they did to him. It was the ultimate betrayal between best friend and girlfriend. Maybe he brought it upon himself, but he did miss her. He missed her more than he would admit it. She was his best friend, mentor, soulmate and lover. They were supposed to be together forever. He was stupid for even thinking that their relationship would last.

It was too late. He was gone. She was long gone. They probably gotten married after he left and the baby was born. They were probably one big happy family.

God he wished none of it had ever happened. Then they would still be together. He would be the one married to her, and the baby would be his.

Too bad Vegas was his past and New York was his future. No matter what he wanted, he had to do what was best and right now, staying far away from them was the answer.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSIC

**Las Vegas, 2008**

It's been 2 years since she last saw him. The anger she had held for so long had melted away into heartache. No matter how many tears she cried or how many phone calls were made to empty houses, he was still gone.

She had messed everything up. It surprised her when she, Sara Sidle, fell in love with Greg Sanders. Greg Sanders, the former lab tech who made her heart melt with every smile he gave her. He was what she needed. He was gone and it looked like he was never coming back.

Everything was different now that he left. It seemed like the crime lab was filled with despair and sadness. Their apartment or her apartment, was even worse.

Each team member of the Las Vegas Crime Lab felt guilty about his leaving. Only two in particular were utterly heartbroken. Nick Stokes fought the battle of not caring that he was hurting his best friend when they hooked up, but he did care. They had tried to make things work between them, but it got to be too awkward. Nick tried to be the absent father in Nathan's life, but he couldn't truly fulfill that void. She wanted Greg to do that.

He left right after he found out about the baby. Since she confessed to the cheating before telling him about the baby, he assumed the baby belonged to Nick.

He couldn't be more wrong.

Nathan Gregory Sanders looked more and more like his father everyday. She had been hesitant when putting Sanders down for Nathan's last name, but she wanted him to have something that belonged to Greg. It was no question when she put Greg's name down under father. It was the right thing to do, Nathan would understand when he got older. She wish Greg would pick up the damn phone and call her or at least be listed under a right number.

She knew that if understood how much she regretted cheating on him and he knew about Nathan, he would come home. She wouldn't doubt it for a second, that's how Greg is. All she had left of Greg was Nathan, and she wasn't giving him up for anything. He was apart of her like Greg was and still is, and she still loves him no matter what.

She just wished he would come back to her

**A/N: So loved it or hated it? Just let me know and review please… thank you guys.**


End file.
